In the Garden
by Katie1995
Summary: Esme's Gardening and Carlisle's day dreaming. What can a couple think of under the stars? A sweet one shot between my favourite couple. :Fluff:   Please R&R


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**In the Garden**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

My wife walked dreamily around our back garden, her hair a mess compared to its usual tidiness. The soft evening breeze carried her gentle voice along with as she hummed a tune I did not recognise. Propping myself up on one elbow, I continued to watch her timidly stalk our garden, before she knelt down before the patch of Lilies she'd been so determined to grow.

I chuckled at her actions and in response – like I already had envisioned – I was given a beautiful smile.

"What are you laughing at?"

I put my hands up in surrender as her eyes pierced me with a questioning glance. "Nothing in particular," I replied with a sugar coating tone.

Taking interest into the soil before her, she countered, "You better not be laughing about me."

I didn't respond and I saw, as the light hit her, her mouth curve into another smile, small this time, but there, nonetheless.

And I was silently thankful her stare wasn't centred on me anymore. For unlike any other twenty-six year old I knew her eyes were something that mapped out the story of her life. From the windows of her soul, she had let me piece together memories and events. My wife had let me in, and unlike other twenty-six year olds, her eyes held wisdom not even I held. The intensity was something even I could not bear sometimes.

For my wife, this person who was so care free, so happy and content in this moment, had suffered such things I would have not even have dreamt happening to such a pure soul. And if I were asked what things I could see in the galaxy of her memories, it would be the memories she still held onto from her past life; her human husband, her baby and her suicide. But above all, I could see the joy that ignited in her eyes when I would wrap my arms around her slender figure. She was happy, but I was still on a journey of healing her, and no matter what, I would make her whole again.

"So thoughtful, dear husband," she whispered into my ear as small hands were placed on my shoulders.

"Thoughtful of one person," I murmured, smirking.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she let herself slide down to the grass in front of me while taking my hand.

"And who may that be?"

Twirling her hair between my fingers, a smile was placed gently on my lips.

"You may know her," I said, my finger tickling her ear as it brushed past. "She has golden eyes – though thinking about it, they can be brown too. Her hair, well, how do I describe it? It's like caramel waterfalls of curls, and her smile... when she smiles, the whole world stops and stares for a while. And you know why?" I left her hanging, her hand over her mouth as she tried to conceal her laughter.

"Why?"

"Because she's amazing, just the way she is."

"And tell me, dear gentleman, what is this woman's name?"

"Quite similar to yours actually, it's Esme, Esme Cullen."

Stroking my hand, Esme kept her voice even. "I may know her."

"Very well," I finished as I allowed myself to fold forwards, my hands cupping her face.

"Then this Esme should have just an equally exquisite husband."

"Well, you see I don't know him very well," I explained stroking her cheek as she placed a small hand on my legs that were now bent around her.

"Well," she whispered intensely into my ear, "He has blonde-honey coloured; almost golden thinking about it. His eyes, gosh, they're a sparkling golden colour, pronounced with the brown flecks that weave in between the golden streaks."

"Do I know him?" Esme shoved me lightly as my question escaped my lips.

"You may know him," she stated, sarcasm dripping from every word. "His name's Carlisle Cullen."

"Well," I whispered back, pulling her into me and earning a small squeak of surprise, "He sounds a perfect match for a perfect woman."

Esme's body shook with laughter as she wrapped her arms around my neck again. "You're too kind," she breathed, stroking my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm truthful," I argued in return, "Not kind."

Brushing my cheek with her lips, I sighed in contentment, letting us both fall back so I was on my back, lying on the grass, Esme on her side next to me, her arms still locked around my neck.

"Then, Monsieur," Esme continued as a hand travelled down to rest on my chest, "Kindness is truth."

"It should be," I mumbled, Esme's hand now trailing down my arm before her fingers linked with mine. "But it can be used for many things."

"You talk in riddles, Carlisle."

"Kindness can be used to befriend a person, to perfect an image of an individual, but if that person lies, truth can destroy that person."

"Your mind is flawless. How I wish I could match my husband's train of thought," Esme sighed, her head now rested on my shoulder and her curls unfurling around her heart shaped face so that only have of her face was visible.

"You are capable in thinking in ways of which I cannot," I reassured her, my hand squeezing hers, tightly.

Esme's other hand came up to my chest to trace lazy circles. "How?" She asked.

"You have a mother's mind, I do not. When any of our children need help or advice, you're the first person they turn to. You're the maternal figure they've lost and you help them in ways only a mother's mind can."

I felt her smile against my shoulder as I stroked her hair with my free hand, watching the sky as the clouds began to gather and cover the dimming sun. Silently watching as reds, purples and Golds cascaded across the white cloud canvas, Esme and I just lavished each other's company. Having six teenage vampires was tiring but worth it, and considering the only time we could get peace was when they were out hunting, this was what we both considered bliss. Just her and me surrounded by nothing but Mother Nature and the person we loved.

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"I made sure Edward knew the risks, darling. I'm sure everything will go perfectly." I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and she snuggled further into me.

"They deserve it," Esme murmured into my chest. "Bella's been by Edward's side from the moment she met him, and no matter what my son may say, he can do this."

I smiled as I watched the first handful of stars appear in the now navy blue sky.

"Edward will only realise his strengths once he is tested."

A moment of silence was shared between us again before Esme sat up, her hands picking the green grass.

"I can't lie down for long," she admitted, giggling slightly. "It makes me feel odd."

"Odd?" I repeated. "Esme, I can assure you there's nothing odd about you."

Laughing again, she continued, "Why should we lie down when we have no reason to sleep? Why be allowed to perform such a position when no comfort comes from it?"

Taking one of her delicate hands again, I pulled her back down so we were lying again.

"There's the world of imagination, Esme," I reminded, gently, "and if we're allowed that, then we can pretend, can't we?"

"You, mister, are the most wonderful person I know."

"Well, coming from the most wonderful person I know, that's an appreciated compliment."

Squeezing my hand, the tension that she held in her muscles dissolved and Esme relaxed back into me again.

"So let us pretend, just for a moment, and then, when the world is falling apart, we won't notice because all that matters in this moment is you – us, and us only."

Esme's arms came up to wrap around my torso, her eye lids fluttering closed as she let my voice soothe her. I copied her, letting the hum of the crickets lull me into a state of limbo, the state in which you were teetering on the line between consciousness and sleep. But like my wife and I knew, this state of near sleep was the best we would ever get to, to mimic sleep.

"I love you, Esme" I breathed into her ear.

And I knew a final smile touched her rose bud coloured lips as her name rolled of my tongue.

**A/N – I realise this hasn't really got a story line to it, but I wanted to do a fluffy one shot between my favourite couple...**

**I really enjoyed writing this; it's probably due to the fact that they're my most favourite couple in the entire saga. Their love is just so strong for one another and as a couple, they're absolutely adorable!**

**Anyways, Please Review! **

**Thank you, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
